Galinda’s Tale: Thank Goodness
by Queen Lily Rose Fire
Summary: Coming from the Musical Wicked, this is to see who Galinda is. Where she is coming from, and what she went through while Elphaba became known as The Wicked Witch Of The West, and how she became Galinda The Good/Witch Of The North. Fallowing her from her Childhood to years after Elphaba’s death, to her days as an elderly woman. A Bio of Galinda The Good.
1. Child Of Gold

Born on a beautiful Summer's morning, as the morning dew still upon the lush green grass, and the morning air as clear and fresh as if your first taste of Spring's air after a long dim winter.

The Upland Family was expecting their second child. Recovering in her suit Lady Upland was surrounded by delightfully arranged arraignments of Roses, Lilies, Daisies, and orchids. As Lord. Upland was down stairs within a richly dressed room waiting with the family and fellow co. Partners Workers from the office congratulating him on this happy day. The infant in question was peacefully sleeping in her soft, satin pink cradle, next to her resting mother.

The child's wet-nurse who had just fed her took the precious child to meet the family. Coming within sight of everyone's eyes, widened in delight and admiration. With rosy cheeks and golden hair, being passed through welcoming arms, with all the whispering squeals and beaming smiles the child awoke, opening her big bright blue eyes, seeing not her mother or the world she knew, but welcoming strangers. Anyone would think she would be frightened let alone cry for her mother, but instead unexpectedly greeted them all with contagious giggles.

A very happy child! What a sweet child! What a pretty child! What a delight! A sparkle in everyone's eyes! Soon, her aunts ladies went to congratulate the mother, and the men congratulating, pestering the father on expenses what to expect. The baby having been announced, as Galinda El Upland, after a well known family member. Even though being abandoned by family members Galinda was still surrounded by adoring cousins, staff, nurses, and her brother Sebastian.

He was a frisky young lad who liked nothing more then to cause strain on his parents, governess, tutors nerves. It was his clothes, his manners, his pranks, his behavior. Sure, it was all in any normal boy's nature, but he was too rebellious for his family's comfort. But he was a sweet boy, always was gentle with his sister, no matter what he did, Galinda brought the best of him out. Often caught himself starring at her sleeping. When asked he'd answer with a shake of his head, played it off as if plotting some sort of trick. Sometimes the wet nurse would often hear him whispering to Galinda, one would dared say he would sing some distant lullaby no one could pin. Galinda showed much joy with his presence, looking up at her brother or playing with him on the floor, as she started to crawl. She even started showing off a mischievous side of her own.

The nurse showing a little concern let it go...for now. Sebastian was always outside ready to get dirty and cast reign of worried terror on the staff, while Galinda now two, was twirling in the garden in her new satin dress, with flowers placed in her hair, arms out swaying in grace, as the nannies, and staff smiled in delight. When being purposely spoiled, her nurse, a tough old burg made sure she knew how to behave herself, but she was always gentle. Despite playing in the gardens her dresses always somehow stayed good, the worst that happened was a splat of dirt. A few patches didn't mind the nurses or her mother, after seeing Sebastian's attire. Sebastian was a good brother, always behaved himself when he caught Galinda's eye.

By the time Sebastian was seven years old, he was expected to start a higher education. Galinda didn't get to see Sebastian until Dinner, sometimes if she was lucky she'd see him at lunch. Soon by age four she was to start her education, making much progress, being praised by her tutors. She caught on reading fairly fast, which she enjoyed, she never lagged on her grades. Here There a C or a D, but she was well tuned with Math, Science. English History however was her weakest point. But she did well enough. Sadly, soon her brother was no longer her playmate, despite having many others in the town/village it wasn't the same. At Parties, Sunday luncheons, Holidays Galinda was always the talk of praise, one way or another.

"Oh Galinda is now doing this, she's started that." Galinda was expected to achieve much, she could always somehow get along with everyone, she had that atmospheric tone of joy and goodness.


	2. A Not So StoryBook

Galinda was a brilliant observer. Playing with the other children of the community, high or low she knew appearance was her job.

One important account taught Galinda everything she needed to know. While playing at a local luncheon sitting in the grass playing with the flowers with her two cousins Elda Dia. Two ladies of society were talking amongst themselves, thinking little of three children nearby. Oh how I wish my girl was half as well behaved has Mrs. Upland's girl. Look at her! Galinda still picking flowers not having to look to know she was gesturing towards her.

Galinda knew her family spent time with the community for appearances. Not that they were stuck up, but they were high born, and their family survival was to be agreeably liked if not loved.

For centuries after the Great War, their lineage comes from one great knight that fought bravley and who was well loved by the people who humbly kept his roots within the people despite his new found riches. And Galinda was a perfect example.

The two ladies talked on politics, their husbands, soon their conversation went incredibly dull. Turning her attention to her cousins they had grown bored of picking flowers instead descided to pull up the grass throw it at each other. Galinda was soon tempted to join in, but before she could a hand grabbed Elda's arm, her mother took her aside.

Galinda new she was being scolded. Soon tears were coming down Elda's cheeks. After wards Galdina came to Elda without warning hugged her. She was just playing, any child would do that, but Elda's mother wasn't one to be near children, but it was expected being married, she had to provide. It was often shocking it seemed when someone express discontent towards children. Galinda still so young and innocent pushed all this out her head. Knowing this would displease her mother if she knew her darling child was hearing all this absurdity she would say.

Later on her way to her room to ready for bed, she heard her mother's voice within her parlor. Oh darling Galinda comforted Elda today. Expressing her approval at her sweet child's behavior. Really? Her Papa answered in his I'm listening voice. Galinda's mother went on to praise her for being so humble, kind, and most importantly not giving into her cousin's example.

Galinda's head whirled with realization. The world always likes a princess. Wait...is that it? Later that night, crawling out of her bed taking out a story book from her book shelf, looking intensely at the pictures of princesses with kind smiles, humble filled deeds, and kind hearts.

Galinda loved the thought of being a good pure hearted. Being kind loving. But it bothered to know its a certain image. She already loved pink, and she was used to smiling. If smiling was counted as a language she'd be fluent. Soon her actions and words reflected her story books. They became a guide and a safety zone for her. The pages were her mask the words were her truest wishes and friends.

She did care for others, but still wasn't enough. And if she ever had wicked thoughts she would berry them. Or keep them close until she knew it was safe to let her true opinions out. She learned quickly how to set opinions and thoughts. A sweet child she was but a concious scholar underneath.

But she didn't mind. She always had such happy good willed faces friends around her. How bad could this be? She often thought to herself. 6 years old and a garden party was to be held in the garden.

All of Galinda's classmates were invited and all the kids in the neighborhood were welcomed too. The flowers were in bloom the decorations were up and bright. The world was a fairytale playground. Her party's theme was dress up, and of course what's dress up without a princess? Pink from head to toe, Galdina looked in the mirror proud as could be. As her maid was finishing up with a few alterations Galinda's smile faded. It didn't take long for the maid to notice. Galinda? Are you not happy with your dress? Galinda realizing and shaking her head, slightly laughed returning her smile for her maid, and answered. Oh yes. I am very happy. Not relenting and holding up her smile, not letting it slip. The maid went back to her work as Galinda turned to her blessings. The reason for her frown was caused by her brother not coming to the party, he apparently made plans not telling their mother to go off with his friends and play. It sadden Galinda but maybe it was for the best, he would be bored anyways, and their mother wouldn't allow him to be his mischievous self anyways.

Galinda when feeling sad, made a list of what she's got and why not to be sad. She has many friends a loving family. She's about to have a dream come true party. Soon her thoughts where turned by the sound of her brother's voice. Coming in on all fours pretending to be a horse announced himself. Galinda giggled and rode her pony brother down stairs to see her parents composing all the servants.

The party was an immediate success. The girls boys wearing their best if not wearing costumes. Receiving cake, then presents by the end of the day Galinda was out before she could get to the stairs.

Awaking within her warm bed with a smile on her face Galinda always jumped out of bed to double sure herself she was up before she could doze into perfect sleeping bliss. She was not without character. Always positive and bouncing with enthusiasm. It wasn't hard to not smile when Galinda was around spreading joy, sunshine. It was easy for worries to lessen.

Galinda was by now 7 years of age, along with her brother to accompany her to the fair. It was amazing, all the sights, sounds, smells it was a definite change of scenery to what Galinda was used to.

So sheltered of life she had. But it wasn't new to her brother, Subbashtion. He was always with his friends kicking cans, playing wiz ball, and whatever would let them get dirty. Galinda loved being with her brother, but disliked it when having the possibly of getting mud on her shoes or dress.

Sebastian was already getting tired of the horse riding, especially when his friends would call out on him as a insult or joke that obviously didn't settle with him. Galinda was always confused when that happened, in Galinda's eyes he was the best brother ever! To others he wasn't the best example. Already unknown to Galinda, he'd been in trouble with vandalizing, stealing, and causing nothing but trouble. Reason being?

A disgrace to his family. Getting his sister off her horse, after her riding lessons, he was able to convince her to see a show with him at the local fair ground. The show was about industrial change!

Trying to keep up with her brother who was tugging excitingly, through the crowds into a tent with where a stage was set, actors showcasing the magnificent change in the Emerald City. "Inventions, electric machinery, fashion, museums, taller bigger better buildings, shiniest in all Oz!"

Soon the subject came to the possibility of Animals being of no use of being on the same level with people of Oz.

Galinda looked around at the crowds faces, watching this presentation. They all looked mostly pleased, some with concern, including her brother. Which was odd, considering he never seemed to care about anything but to make havoc.

Once home, Galinda naturally skipping up the stairs to her room as she always does, to go ready herself when called down for Dinner.

Before she could be out of sight the tone changed, catching Galinda's attention.

Hiding ontop of the grandstair case she quietly listened. Sebastian was being scolded again, this time for going to...the fair. Odd she thought. Their mother was lecturing him, asking why? He could only shrug his shoulders. He was then sent to his room with no Dinner.

Galinda new that wouldn't stop him from his mischievousness, especially when he already had a stash of snacks hidden in his room. Galinda's closet had a small door that opened straight into his room.

Only if it wasn't locked on his side. Once alone in her room, she tried to connect to him. But the door would not budge that's only if he wanted to be alone. Other times she'd crawl in and they'd share a snack, play a quiet game of cards.

Unknown to her, he was to, or should have been studying, and working out long overdue papers. But no Sebastian rather be with his sister and didn't want her to think him any less of him than her big brother.

By fall Galinda noticed her brother hasn't been around for days. Very confused she tried her secret door, but it was still locked. She tried using a secret code by knocking on the wall, but nothing.

After a week at the dinner table Galinda looked to her mother's face, showing signs of having been crying, then to her father who was hiding behind his news paper. She knew he was hiding, for he'd be looking all through dinner without turning a page.

Galinda asked if she may see, Sebastian but was ignored, as her mother asked her to eat her vegetables. Finishing her dinner, standing up but instead of excusing herself as expected, she asked where is Sebastian again. Her mother father looked at each other, a bit shocked, then dismissed her to go and run along. To work on her writing.

And that's what she did, but to write a secret letter to her brother, after writing and letting it dry, she sleeped it under his door, only to be handed back the letter by her governess later that evening.

"Your brother is not to be bothered Galinda", she said in her stern voice. Her governess always annoyed her with her high and mighty attitude. She was like an old crab, always wearing something red and a hot tempered attitude it was enough for Galinda to want to scream. But thankfully not long after the new year she was dismissed, now that Galinda was far to old for a governess.

But also with the leave of the governess came the leave of her brother. Sebastian soon after the first snow fall, was taken away to another house smaller but much more closer to the next best medical help. Sebastian was gravely ill. By spring they had his funeral. Heart broken, Galinda after the Funeral rushed to her brother's room and grabbed his favorite things saved them within a box and hide them within her closet.

To everyone's memory Sebastian was a black sheep of the family, probably died after running around in dirt, rain, and Oz knows what?! But to Galinda he was the best brother.

It wasn't until Galinda got older she learned all her brothers miss deeds and behavior, and fully understood but still couldn't tarnish her love and admiration for her brother. Despite his bad misjudged decisions, he did care, he just wasn't one for the life of titles , and luxury.

Galinda never spoke about her brother, only unhappy, disapproved shaking heads, and faces would fallow. But he was always there within every cat or dog or animal she'd see being a pest or mischevious. Smiling, rolling her eyes as if not amused, really to mask the love she always held for her dear brother, Sebastian.


	3. Pieces Of Galinda

Making people happy became more and more her joy not just others. To see the happiness in their eyes, the sparkles, the smiles, and warmth that swelled in her heart. Now enrolled in school, it didn't take long for the children to come with curiosity and judgement.

It was no mystery to Galinda how to go about it. Walking proud cheerful, making her way rather than making herself fit them. Soon she was fallowed, everyone was hanging on her every word. Galinda was a bit set back on this, she was always hold everyone's attention, but to not be surrounded by grown up, just teachers, and children it was quit a change.

Getting the good grades, approvals was no stranger but to do it constantly with no one to turn to for her own self was her first real test. When talk of her brother came up, she'd rely on reciting her parents, but of course with her own charm. Didn't take long for her brother's shadow to disappear, soon her shadow was the one she had to watch her back on.

Teachers we're usually easy to win over, do the work, avoid trouble really is all it took.

Haters usually never came to her face, when making remarks it was behind her back, made it easier on Galinda to ignore it, that's when Galinda figured the power of forgiveness. It wasn't hard, when she looked at them, it was no secret it came from their insecurities. I wish they could see their qualities, Galinda often thought to herself. Somehow Galinda could often see people as they were, but only when she wanted to see them, or was brave enough to make that effort.

But when confronted she always had an army of support behind her, always made her heart swell, pushing her to make them feel good and happy.

Thankfully she always remembered to look back and make sure she was happy too.

Having good grades, you'd think you'd see her in the library once or twice, but no. Books were ordered for her, and given freely to anyone who'd need it sooner or later when she wouldn't need it anymore. admiration, comments swarmed Galinda, but Galinda made golden rules in her mind. Humble, Generosity, Kindness, Compassion, most of all to maintain a good, positive impression over all.

Although she of course had her faults, she was a witty one. When confronted with sides, Galinda found it easier and better to be on the supposed good side. But good didn't always mean right. When laughter, teasing or insults were shot out to an outcast(s) it was easy to fire away, but still Galinda was by then wired to be careful and not cross the line. Only a few time when she did and was confronted, she somehow was able to dodge to accusations, with both her charms and wit. But that did not leave her without feeling some form of guilt, making her apologies or try to make it up to those she hurt.

Galinda loved fashion, and singing dancing! Being in theater she always manages to steal all hearts. Loud and proud! But soon it became less and less as she got older, when confronting the question, what was she to do when she grew up? Naturally she'd take on her role as her high born state role, but she didn't want her mother's life. Marriage? Yes, of course. But she didn't want to stop there. Soon she saw it while in science, when learning on the many scientific ways that's been put into Emerald City.

Yes, that's where her future was!

A States women maybe? Once even she dared to think of doing the rare art of magic!

But is that to be? Galinda was still young, but magic and helping spreading love cheer filled her mind and heart with joy!

Galinda knew she wasn't really a princess, but her father was a well known, and liked politician, a real feat of itself. Every New Years at the annual party held in a politician's home, a different one's manor, castle, or country house was everyone's excited destination as to who was to host the party. Into the first year of middle school it was there Galinda was old enough or perhaps mature enough to notice her father's skills and admiration in action.

She always assumed she had acquired her charms from her beautiful golden haired mother, but really it was from her father's key to his successful yet temperament with working with both heads of society and the people they led and run. The glue to close the uncomfortable gap between the classes.

Sitting upon a soft cushioned sofa placed on the terrace of the host's country house, sipping tea as the grown ups sat around gossiping, sharing stories and laughing, it wasn't until her father's turn to share was when it hit her.

Whatever he said, whatever he did, his mannerism was humbled, but proud, dignitaries or servants were all looking and respectfully listening intently. Was it a mirror, being an outsiders view that revealed to Galinda? This wasn't just expected being part of the family, it was everyone's job. Galinda thought long and hard while studying the other politicians emotions, actions, and masks.

It wasn't enough to be well liked, her father was playing off them as well. He knew who was listening, and who believed in what, and why. Watching everyone, Galinda was suddenly shaken to realize she wasn't watching herself.

Feeling overwhelmed Galinda, was able to leave the group fanning a headache. It was often the perfect excuse to get away from a situation one doesn't want to be in. Learnt from watching her mother when politics got a bit too harsh at formal affairs creating a door to escape, even for her father. Galinda's parents weren't just parents, but real partners. Mother was a lady but wasn't just there as part of the set as excepted in high born families, but that could also be part of the image as well.

Women politicians weren't anything new, but to be a female married to one often was frowned due to having influence over possible personal reasonings. But with her brother gone, it was now up to Galinda to take on the family title. Often talks were divided on weather she'd marry and her husband would take on the job, or she would take the job on herself. It was still pretty early to even think on the matter, and her father was well and plenty of years ahead of him. Galinda had years to even consider taking on the job. But Galinda wasn't too sure.

However Galinda did know her life was calling her to the Emerald City. Though she's never been there, she always knew in her gut that was her destiny. She didn't know how though, planning parties, helping friends with personal small matters was nothing. But to negotiate, and face people with opposite opinions were unthinkable, never had she had to do that. It was also dangerous, what if you get on the wrong side, and when on the wrong side, your not doing yourself any favors.

After being led to a small less crowded hall, sitting upon a chair that stood against the wall, given a fan to cool herself down, is when she noticed a pamphlet on a small Ozean table with the recognizable Emerald City Magazine logo on it, Galinda picked it up with delight.

Not long, coming across a certain page was a portrait drawling of the Tigelaar Family who lived in Vinkus. Galinda's eyes widened at them. Lord Tigelaar, Lady Tigelaar, there three sons, and two daughters. Looking at the youngest son, Galinda felt something shift in her. Looking in the descriptions, seeing the boys name was Prince, Fiyero Tigelaar. He was so beautiful, Galinda thought to herself. She didn't want to look at anything else but the boy who took her breathe away.

With the party coming to a close, Galinda was found still sitting starring into the Emerald City Magazine. Thankfully her parents were too tired to take notice of their awestruck daughter, simply led her to their waiting carriage.

Watching the snow gently fall, Galinda clutched to the magazine she had been looking at, she didn't set it down, or anything. Not that anyone really noticed, her parents and a servant were resting, as Galinda sat quietly watching the outside world with a dream swirling around in her head. The servant who was sitting next to her had assumed she already has fallen asleep due to the calm atmosphere about the night and carriage.

Back in school Galinda didn't bother finding a boyfriend, before the party with few populars and barely any cute guys, it wasn't necessary for her. Already being naturally popular made no reason to scurry or worry, letting the girls fight and compete was alright with her. But now it was definitely because no one caught her eye, not like the boy in that illustrated picture.

Every month the Oz Magazine would come in full of the latest Fashions, and politics, and news happening in Oz, and with every year more and more scandalous stories came from parties, about half would be about Fiyero. From throwing cakes, splashing gin onto the guest causing much chaos, the love struck Galinda didn't care.

If only she could meet him, he'd surely fall instantly in love with her. Why wouldn't he?! Everyone loves her, she's never failed to get what she wants, and she wants him to have eyes for her.

With having watched plenty of boys and reading on other scandals, and books, Galinda knew weather she was smart or not didn't matter, she had what they all would want anyways. Money, a title, good family background, and she was pretty. Also Galinda knew she was clever. Clever enough to whip out any possible competition. So the only problem was she couldn't just go and meet him, also he was often sent here and there according to the stories due to bad behavior or something he did wrong.

Although Galinda didn't see what he did was so bad. Yes causing chaos at parties and official gatherings weren't very good, but he always never did anything really bad, Galinda noted. He never hurt anybody, he never caused any real damage, all he really was, was just a rebel who was probably bored. With no claim to his father's estate, or title why would he care for what his image was?

Know all this furthered her dream to go live in the Emerald City, because there more than likely she could run into him, meet him. The very idea always made Galinda so cheery and happy. Which made her focus even more on her studies and image, her grades were always good, and she had to give her parents reason to let her go make something of herself in the Emerald City. She didn't know how, but she knew she was going to do it. Somehow.


	4. Make My Life & Make My Way!

Taking in one last breath, and exhaling with sliding the doors to reveal her father's office with her Father centered in the middle, seated upon a grand wooden oak desk. Clearly looking through papers and files, if Galinda didn't know any better she would have left thinking he was too busy. But this was important, and he wasn't that busy, not really.

Looking up from his desk he couldn't believe for a moment his little girl was coming in when he was working. She usually came when her mother or someone else was present to fetch him for Dinner or something. Coming in with dignity and a straight face, how could he not smile with pride.

Yes, what is it Princess? Popsicle? She started, "When do you go into the Emerald City?" Her Father looked at her confused, putting down the paper he was looking at, studying her for a moment, asked. What, I'm not going to the Capital? Both looking at each other perplexed, Mr. Upland sighed, got up from his desk, went to his princess and took her hand and looked into her eyes and explained. I am not high enough, or important enough to bring such business to the Capital.

Galinda froze in her place, what? Mr. Upland understood that to Galinda he was important, everyone looked up to him, even she a child was looked up to, but this was reality. There were bigger and better people out there, and the Uplands weren't them.

The world faded to Galinda, how can they not be important?! What about all those Holiday get togethers, going from mansion to country houses, Luncheons, Fundraisers, all the praise given to their family. This didn't make any sense. This was ridiculous and untrue. How could it be true?!

Seeing the confusion and storm blowing in his daughter's eyes, Mr. Upland confirmed his daughters thoughts. Yes, we are important, and are as we are. We are of the higher class, but in the Emerald City it's a different story. Money, and family name is one thing, but what really belongs in the circle of the Great Wizard Of Oz, is loyalty to the Wizard, and only the Wizard. So politicians go to give reports, but unless summoned, we are not to see the Wizard. We merely give our reports through messengers, and trusted officers.

Galinda's Dream shattered before her. She wanted to be important sure, but the only way to be within the walls of the Capital officials were by loyalty, like dogs. There to serve and obey. The idea didn't really appeal to Galinda one bit, she wanted her own destiny, not to chase or cater to someone else's.

With that her Father knew she understood, giving her a tender kiss upon her forehead, he got up from his kneeled position, and went back to his work. As Galinda walked out she heard her father say "I understand, don't worry you can be anything you want to be."

Galinda walked in with a haze into her room, unaware of her maid finishing up dusting. Usually it wasn't really to dust, Galinda had taken interest in the maid's stories of her childhood in the Emerald City before moving out for a quieter life. Really like a friend or confidante, the Maid was entranced by Galinda's curiosity. She was more than she let herself be the maid thought to herself.

Sitting at her desk as if about to get to work, Galinda couldn't contain her tears any longer. The Maid rushed her asking what was wrong. By now the maid has figured the differences between petty sobs and when Galinda was really crying. When Galinda really cried she did not want you to know. Silently tears and silent Muffels came through the girl.

Galinda turned to her maid with a look that took the maid by surprise, never had she seen this look on Galinda's face.

What's wrong? The Maid asked. Silently almost like a whisper Galinda said "I'm not going to the Emerald City." Looking at her tear-filled mistress with confusion the maid with a slight panic in her eyes as if she had somehow forgotten asked "Are we going on a trip?!" Before she could jump to start setting out clothes to pack Galinda shook her head slowly.

The look on Galinda's face deepened. No, she said turning away from her maid, she then continued. Father doesn't go to the Emerald City, he's not need there, or have any use to the main circle of politics. That's means if I took on his job I wouldn't be able to go there either. Turning back to her maid with tears streaming down her face, caused a realization to the maid that this was everything to Galinda. Before she thought it was just a fancy, a daydream trip to see and visit. But this didn't seem to be the case.

Choosing her words carefully the Maid tried to reason with Galinda to shine some form of hope into the sweet girls eyes, but nope, it was as it was. The maid was sad, turning back to her work she felt sorry for the girl.

Two weeks have passed Summer was hotter than ever, soon Galinda would start HS in the Fall, already shopping for a new wardrobe Galinda had long descided that she didn't know what she was going to do, but is wasn't pursuing her Father's career. One of her cousins can take on the Upland tradition, it's not like they were short of males, smart intelligent ones at that. The Emerald City wasn't just a place of Politics but also it was the place for Fashion.

That's were she was going to go. Fashion would open plenty of doors from politics, entertainment, news, celebrities, everything was there. Now at least Galinda thought to herself I won't have to deal with History, or Math or any of that boring stuff. The Maid was thrilled and relieved at Galinda's turn around. The Maid was honored by the attention of the young miss of the house, but was a shy, sweet thing, that couldn't really keep up with Galinda, so she happily kept her distance when Galinda was hyped about something or someone and forgot all about her. She's just a sweet ignorant child the Maid satisfying thought to herself.

She didn't have any siblings or children of her own, so she just happily enjoyed the laughter smile of Galinda.

High School is barely anything but gossip, made drama for kicks, and things teachers are scolding info into our heads like we really need it. Math is a bore, Science is a joke, and history is another way to say getting beauty sleep.

The art teacher is fun, she barely shoves anything towards us, rather encourages us to shove what we want to her. Naturally if I am to be a designer I shall work on my designs! Even got plenty of my friends to volunteer to model my choices, I barely saw anything, but I will learn eventually.

Junior year it became more of a play. I grab someone within the crowd let them shine with my charity, as they smile, singing their praises to me, and of me.

"Your so good! Good! You're as good as gold! Your a princess among girls!"

Those words are as precious as Emerald gems that frame the Emerald City! But sometimes in my room, when alone, not ready to retire, I reflect and remember their eyes are grateful, but their hearts aren't singing for, but rather for her doing something for them. Shedding my golden light to them, afterwards they'll sing or maybe they will forget? Either way it isn't really for her.

But how silly she feels to think such rudeness to her friends. Her friends! They have shown they are grateful, and they've done nothing wrong! Perhaps it's just wicked thoughts. I should be a shamed of myself, here I am feeling sorry or sad but for nothing!

My friends are all here, surrounding me everyday, doing absolutely nothing but being wonderful companions!

Coming into the entrance, the usual feeling wasn't their. Rather it was cold, making her want to murmur "Hello? Anyone?" But she wouldn't dare. "Never look down, never turn away from what you want" is what her parents, her Tutors would say. Yes tutors, one secret Galinda would never admit to anyone is she needed tutors to keep up in school. Galinda was brilliant, smart, was no fool, but maybe perhaps she also was. However the drabness of school made it hard, especially when teachers weren't charmed by her, Galinda felt more less ambitious to try, or felt they were right. She was a spoiled golden haired brat. But that's not all she was, why having golden like hair and a charmed smile earned her a dumbed down opinions. She is a fool, but a clever fool. That's where they go wrong.

Ah Galinda darling! Galinda snapping out of her thoughts, finding herself still standing the the entrance. Coming down the grand staircase was her dear mother. Mommzy, Galinda breathed. How are you?

Studying her daughter as she came down the final steps, her manner not breaking, was hiding her secret concerns for her daughter.

Galinda's mother never showed much emotions, but sense her dear boy died, she's shut her heart more than she ever wished she would to her daughter, but she was still very young at the time, distracted by all her admirers to notice any change in her mother's tone or actions.

When she would fall asleep on the floor from playing with her dolls, she used to pick her up and cradle her on the couch, to leave her laying on the cushioned coach as she left to her own work. However later she'd appoint a servant or instruct them to pick her up and lay her on the couch or make sure she'll wake up more comfortable then when she dozed off.

Later when Galinda got older and more into her own interests, she naturally watched her shining daughter with pride in her heart but worry and fear at her daughters lack of understanding of the real world. But that was her her husband's fault. But her daughter is smart, she is her daughter, she was just as giddy and silly as her when she was her age. Sometimes when she looks at her, she goes back to those long warm summer nights at balls and parties, evening outings with admirers courting her until she met Galinda's father.

Having her daughter enrolled in school was her wishes in hopes Galinda would get a taste of the real world, but a bit sad that her charms were possibly the reasons for her daughter's innocence ignorance.

Galinda darling, what world are you visiting? She asked teasingly. Her daughter was clearly lost in questionings but it was always best to ask as if she wasn't aware of any change it was always easier for to reach her daughter.

It's already been established that Galinda's cousin would take on her husband's role, and her daughter was clearly for social groups rather then sitting in an office, so nothing was wrong, but sometimes she wonders what Galinda would accomplish if she knew she could be more than what she allows herself to be. That was already a long repeated regret she and her mother and mother's mother held in their hearts.

Her darling girl answered with her perfectly placed mask, matched with a pitched perfect voice sounding no worries, but she knew better. She was her mother and she was here, only her daughter didn't know that, and that was her fault. But that's how she worked, a business, partner hiding next to her husband, while Galinda already has proven she's not afraid to stand tall and proud on her own.

Watching her daughter go up the stairs to do her usually studies or rather practice her knowledge of what's in fashion. Saying one last thing Lady Upland made her way.

Coming into her room, to her desk, she wasn't going to waste any time and start working on her studies. Half way through, her thoughts turned to her mother. She loved her, and looked up to her, but couldn't understand why she barley hugged anyone, but her dogs. No complaints, she loves her and it was no secret to her that she was a business women, so that comes with it, she supposed. Galinda loved hugs! It's a crime not to express yourself! But then again who is she to think that. She really is such a hypocrite.


	5. Welcome To Shiz!

Graduation! The ceremony was just as always, although Galinda couldn't help but laugh afterwards of surprising the teacher with her glittering pink graduation cap. It was too late for anymore conversation, anyway. It wasn't against the rules, just their mistake to not think she wasn't going to take the liberty to her own advantage.

Afterwards everyone headed for the Upland's estate, for a grand graduation party! Catered by local restaurants, as well as Galdina's favorte ice cream shop; The OzCup, for yogurt, ice cream.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, as Mr. Upland was conversing with coworkers from the office, Mrs. Upland was discussing with comities, and volunteers for upcoming events, as Galinda was easy to find. Within a sea of great fanfare, Galinda shone like the sun.

By evening about eight, the last of them were just leaving, while the Uplands waved cheerfully, wishing them well.

Soon turning to help clean up Galinda couldn't help but feel a bit sad.

Galinda was going to Shiz academy but still got no word about the Magic course she was hopeful for. Sure, she was going into Fashion Design, but still something about magic she couldn't ignore. The enchanting stories of her fairytale childhood, the magnificent lifestyles of the Emerald City all originated from the ancient studies of Magic and Engineering, encouraged by the Great Wizard himself!

The summer went by, as Galinda prepared to leave for Shiz University. Shedding silent tears, as she came across a familiar box stored with old relics of her late brother, Sebastian. He was a wonderful brother, he was just a boy.

Leaving the box far behind her walk-in closet, within a dark area, was the best place for it now.

She couldn't take it with her, in fear of explaining, or discouraging her parents, which is why leaving it hidden in a room that will be left for her future stays during the holidays, is the best for now.

Coming through the University gates, Galinda could hardly contain herself! How on earth her mother maintains herself she could hardly understand, but this was the beginning of her life! Her parents had arranged everything! Bags were carried to her private suit by workers, as she made her way through to where everyone was to meet to be welcomed to the University.

Glinding passed through, her presence already being acknowledged. Like a sweet bird in spring, she walked gracefully through the students, until she came face to face with Madame Morrible, the teacher she sent her essay into. The Professor for the Magic course, never even mailed her back. Determined to show she meant business, Galinda was prepared to convince her, but soon coming in like a light, a shadow appeared.

For a moment she thought she was dreaming, perhaps she eat something bad? Questioning herself, was she seriously seeing what she thought she was seeing?

I couldn't help but blink in disbelief. I felt confused, scared, a bit afraid to breathe.

A girl came into view, a green girl. What?!

Her hair was in a back braid, black and slick, but clean topped with a steal blue netted hat, wearing a same blue cloth dress, with a matching like coat, worn walnut shoes, and cloudy gray stockings, she stood their entirely aware of her awkward appearance.

Uneasy, suddenly out of no where she came charging at us, yelling at everyone, marking off ridiculous things people must have asked that could have contribute to her cabbage green skin tone. What is her problem, I thought.

Suddenly a loud angry voiced roared out, stating her name I guess, taking her to the side, to be met by an angry man and a pretty girl in a chair.

Looking around all of us a bit unnerved by this sudden outbreak, I turned to find two girls standing by, both already in the know of fashion, clearly shown in how they're dressed. Studying me, no doubt a click has already found their next role model. I even noticed a meak boy, not far, staring at me with admiration in his eyes.

Accustomed to it all already, the two girls were quick to get on my good side. Making it known of my private suit, I had gained massive approval by opening my room to let anyone come in, and feel within the circle. Weather they'd steal or not, sure enough if they did my followers would be punishment enough to ward off any possible thieves.

However now it looks not to be that way. Thanks to Boq telling me to stand up for myself, I stumbled my way into gaining a roommate. Not just any roommate, a green one.

How did this happen?! How could this happen?! Now only that, but after outwardly refusing to let me join her magic course, she opened it only for her! That green freak! Pulling of this crazy accident, she got in first hand, while Madame Morrible won't give me the time of day. Honestly, I've had tough teachers, but this old fruit bat takes the cake.

With this green roommate no one ever dares come by my room! Except for my girls, never failing to come, as we discuss fashion and gossip, with one another, we then hear snickering coming from the green cabbage seemingly looking down at a book. She should be grateful to be roommates with me, at least that's what the girls say. Diana is my best friend, next to Ashely, they have always been there for me sense we met two days ago. Making sure Elphaba, the green girl knows her place. While Ashely behind her or beside her nods in agreement, while I try to find something for us to do, before a potential disagreement could occur. I may not be happy about Elphaba but I also rather not be reported for disturbance.

Elphaba is so annoying! Trying to figure out what outfit to wear, making sure I'm presentable Elphaba looks at me with a questionable expressions. What does she know? Hearing her snickering, behind my back something inside me snapped. Wipping myself around, to face her, I asked, "What?! Leaning forward towards Elphaba sitting comfortably on her bed with book in hand. Gesturing my arms up, to say what's her problem, I waited as she looked at me a bit surprised for moment before responding.

"Do You always dress like that?"

"What do you mean? It's fashion what would you know?"

"I know that you look like a doll Nessa had as a child, Lolly the cake princess." She giggled at this, and summed it up with "you look like a cake person."

"I what?! How dare you!" By this turning absolutely red, I hated how she easily got under my skin. "And you are nothing but a rag doll, so soar that it probably caused your unfortunate state."

By this Elphaba without warning charged towards me, clearly I had struck a delicate nerve. Elphaba looked as though she was about to hit me, but instead muttered "Sorry, mine isn't well hidden as yours." With that she turned back to her book.

I was outraged, how dare she?! I have done nothing wrong! She's the one who's against me, she's the one rude to my friends, while she obviously has none. Everyone knows why, with that temper and wicked behavior could you blame us all for avoiding her?

Me as her roommate I refuse to let her step all over me, she may not have the best in life, but that's no way to go about people.

"How dare that blond little twit think herself better than me? For what, her background? Money?" Elphaba was on the edge, she's faced many arrogant brats in her time, but this one took the cake she was dressed like. In a mocking gesture and expression,

"What do you know it's fashion" Elphaba mimicked in a high pitched voice.

Taking a breathe, Elphaba took out a book she had been reading, to get her mind off the Blond. She had almost finished the chapter when a motorcyclist came out of no where, practically missed her by a hair. That's it!


	6. Perfect!

I've never been into track, and there's a reason why. Panting, sweating it doesn't do a thing for my hair! Especially in this time of year. The summer warmth is still as welcoming, but with every step a little boy takes two. 

Almost instantaneously as soon as I arrived, a sweet but annoying munchkin boy has been vouching for my attention, like a puppy. 

At first I thought it was sweet. The usual sweet boy falling for the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his life. It started he insisted with speaking up, which is precisely how I got into this mess with my roommate. 

I was able to dodge him before he could finish gathering his books after History, but still he can't seem to take a hint. After a while I began to think I was safe, but then I heard it. "Miss Galinda, Miss Galinda! Bellowing across the campus, I couldn't believe it! Dodging myself between two unaware students, wishing and praying he wouldn't see me. 

However, no it was to no avail, spotting me, instantly, the giddy boy made his way, waving childishly towards me, asking if I had heard him calling innocently. 

What could I say? He was hopeless, I couldn't possibly tell him off. He may be a bit of a pest, but he doesn't mean harm by it. I guess I am too good. 

"Galinda?!" Stepping forward, chest out, then noticing an error, took a step up from a staircase, before continuing. "I know I am a simple munchkin...but even munchkins have feelings". 

Not yet finished with his peace, I scrambled my brain to get out of this mess. I am out of his league, and he knows it, but I can't be rude. He's just a hopelessly in love munchkin. 

Questioning my reactions towards him, if I even knew he existed, I had to protest to this, even though it may be true.

"That's not true Biq." 

I heard him interrupt to correct me, but just then I realized, by the fountain of the main square, of the park, the boy from the Oz Magazine was there! It was him! Handsome as the dawn, the boy is now a handsome troublemaker.

Taken aback, quickly forgetting the point of the conversation, I had to ask Boq, to reassure myself I wasn't seeing things. 

"Biq?! Do you know who that is? That's Fyero Tigelaar, that's prince who's reputation is so scandalacious!"

At this I rushed over to him, like the giddy fan girl I was. It was perfect, despite my recent sprinting, my hair was soft and shinny, my outfit was short, and cute, and the setting is too perfect! A park. 

Coming up to him, I already knew what he was, a prince ready for fun, clearly after seeing all this, students with noses in their heavy books, no one nearly as lovely as me, making myself a breathe of fresh air.

"Are you looking for somebody...or someone?" Playfully pulling my hair back, with one hand, and tugging my skirt with another, sprinkled with a sweet smile, unshamefully baring all my charms to win him over. 

Now looking down at me, smiling back, returned my charm with flirtatious interest. Of course right now, I'm just another girl, but what he doesn't know, is I'm that girl.

"Yes", he started looking about. "I'm looking for a History". With that Boq leaped in, grabbing his arm started pulling towards the History building, but was stopped by me. Grabbing Fyero's free arm, pulling him back, taking this opportunity to wrap my own arm around his, gleefully telling him that it just ended. 

Taking my flirts with amusement, we went on talking of what we do for fun, soon like a band leader, he conducted us all into having a party, at the Oz Dust Ballroom, tonight! 

Soon as plans were settled Boq, unsurprisingly made his way to express his hope to dance with me. Like an angel, Nessa came into view as my savior, this was my chance. 

"Oh Boq, that's so kind, but you know what would be even kinder?!"

Turning Boq around towards Nessa I continued. "See that tragically beautiful girl? The one in the chair? Turning Boq back to me, pulling my acting skills together, I was making sure I was going to have my night with Fyero without any interruptions. "It seems to unfair, that we should go on a spree, and not she."

Innocently gesturing at poor Nessa, seeing Boq about to object, I continued in my lament.

"I know someone would be my hero, if that someone were...to go, and invite her!"

Boq taking that signal like a chum, questioned maybe he could invite her. Reacting to his heroic deed, I showed much admiration. 

"Obiq? Really?! You'd do that for me?" 

Placing my hand on his shoulder was the icing on the cake, as he stated that he'd do anything for me, before rushing off towards Nessa. 

Impressed, and amused by my suckering Boq into bothering someone else for a bit, Fyero made his way to me. Already knowing my interest in him, as I made sure it was clear as day, suggested he'd pick me up at eight. Walking me back to my dorm building, like the prince he is, we already expressed were perfect for each other. 

He's shallow, I am popular, he's got the statues, I've got class, it's too obvious we're perfect for each other! He may be toying with me, but as I've learned form my dear aunts, and ladies at those holiday parties, that we are women. We get what we want. 

Skipping my way up to my room, I could hardly contain my joy! Diana, and Ashley fallowing behind, giggling with laughter. Soon within my suit, they help me get ready, and look perfect for Fyero. Of course for them being such good friends, I'll generously let them barrow some of my stuff for the ball as well. 

Looking through outfits, to accessories, to touch up, was a battle plan. I was determined to make sure Fyero would be left with no choice but to ask me to be his girlfriend. 

As I graciously showed off myself, Ashley found something I'm too embarrassed to admit.

Swearing them to secrecy, I confided in them about my Grandmother always sending me the most atrocious things. 

Far within my closet isn't solely for my brother's things. 

Expressing my predicament Diana and Ashely grinned most mischievously to each other. "Yes you do." They said on sync. This was their response to my remark of unable to give it away, that I don't hate anybody that badly. 

Thinking to for a moment, the realization hit me.

"Oh no I couldn't!" I protested innocently.

"Yes, you could!" Again in sync. Smiling like foxes.

Just then Elphaba came into our room, announcing she and Nessa were just talking, as Diana and Ashley fled to a far of the room, where accessories needed to be chosen.

Interrupting Elphaba as this was an opportunity I couldn't resist. Perfect revenge for taking my spot in the magic class, Madame Morrible refused me.

"And I was just talking about you, I thought you might wanna wear this hat, to the party tonight?!"

Displaying the hat for Elphaba to see, her expression was no surprise. Hmm, even she can see what it is. Keeping up this fares, I insisted it was the latest style. When really it's just an awfully designed hat. Pointed top end, black, ragged looking, unhelped by the faded purple flower pinned to it.

Elphaba just stood there, looking down at it, as I quickly handed it, if not shove it into her hands, as I sprinted away where Ashely and Disna where.

Looking over my shoulder as I made my way across the room, Elphaba wore an expression I couldn't make out. It was odd, I felt uncomfortable by it. Quickly letting myself get lost in excitement of the ball, and Fyero. I was not going to let that witch ruin my night. 

Possibly ten minutes went by, when Diana sighed, expressing her relief that the Cabbage wasn't there. Looking around, I saw she was right. If she hadn't said anything I wouldn't have noticed. Elphaba sure can be quiet sometimes, and I hated it. The one time she isn't talking usually ends with her scaring me or someone else. 

Honestly, what a witch, it's like she step right out of one of my Story Books back at home. 


	7. OzDustBall

Walking into the Oz Dust Ballroom, I immediately soaked in everything. Here I was, hand in hand with Fiyero! 

His eyes gleamed with excitement, absolutely in every way a perfect prince! Burning this image in, I knew this would be the first of many hand in hand dates. To him, all I was, was another pretty face, but I am not going anywhere. 

The party as if on que started, everyone started dancing, with no hesitation, the lights shown down on everyone, no one was out of place. 

Fiyero and I danced, perfectly matched. Not one of us off beat. I made it with no question of my interest in him, made sure he had every inch of my attention. Guys love that, makes them feel more at home, my aunts would say. While dancing and talking, girls from all corners of the room we're pinning for his attention, and sure enough he noticed. I couldn't let this player eyes wonder, but I don't want to scare him away, so what better way than to heighten the flirtation, and keep his interest with dancing, and charm. 

After awhile his attention started to stay upon me, I could barely contain the excitement! But why do that? Let it add to the effect. Bouncing a bit, like a sweet child, was the perfect cherry on top of an Oz Light Smoothie Sunday! 

The night not even over already in a sweep was perfect! I had even long forgotten to check my hair, my dress, my self at all. It didnt seem to matter, he was here, and I was with him, that's all that mattered. 

Well actually that's not true, only one thing wasn't perfect. At the corner of my eye, that munchkin wasn't successful in hiding his anxiety, trying so hard not to storm the ballroom if that's what it took to get my attention. The sweet boy was hopelessly in love with me, like some lost puppy, he'd be there at my beckon call if I let him. But that's really not my style. He's too clingy as far as I can tell, so not really worth it. 

Fyero is a true Prince, at first girls tried circling around him like geese, but as I said they're geese. I'm a swan. Before I knew I was smiling without reason, I was teasing and flirting without cause, I was generally happy, having no need to fight for my spot next to him. This was truly my night.

Looking down at my punch I hardly recognized the girl looking back. Flustered, and not at all in her own. I should have been horrified, but no, I was peaceful. Looking up I knew why, Fyero was happy, smiling, a picture of youth. He didn't understand what this moment meant to me. To him this was another party, I was possibly a fling, but I didn't care. I was happy, as long as he was here beside me.

After some time I felt a hand on my shoulder. Before I could turn an unexpected voice came behind me. 

"Miss Upland?!" Darting behind behind me I questioned in shock "Madam Morrible?!" The old bat had that knowing look in her eyes. Yes, perhaps I shouldn't be too surprised that she had a life outside of being a teacher, but here? Perhaps she was chaperoning? 

Before I could ask she answered me with obvious annoyance within her tone. Not caring to look at me she pulls something out in view. 

"I have something for you."

Naturally I gasped at the sight. Grabbing it to give it a better inspection I said I'm surprising awe "A training wond?!" Looking up at her with as if a child just received an unexpected present. Quickly making use of my charms I begin to thank her. 

Putting her hand up before I could finish, with her nose up, still not caring to look at me, she continues. "Don't thank me, it was your roommates idea."

What the? I thought. Elphaba? Why? What? I could only mutter in disbelief "Elphaba?" 

Madam Morrible sighed a "yes. Said to include you in sorcery class or she wouldn't do it at all. Heaven knows why?!" 

Jokingly flinging her arms out a bit. 

Madam Morrible clearly doesn't like me... but Elphaba? 

"W-why would she do that?" 

"I don't know, but it is my professional opinion that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. Though I doubt you will." Standing tall in her authoritative manner, laughing at me as she walked away. I didn't mind so much the sting. I'll show her in good time. But this was too good to be true. Looking down at the wand, my sins had finally caught up to me. 

Fyero's voice brought me back to the present. In a concerning voice he ask what was wrong.

"I-I got what I wanted." Trying to sound as cheery as I could, but it wasn't convincing. 

With a quizzed look on his face he looked at the wand than to me before asking "So what's wrong?" 

Quickly I shot myself back to my normal state "Nothing!" I pinged. 

Smiling already forgetting this shadow piece of the dance, the gleam in his eyes came back. "You know you are very beautiful." 

Giggling in response, looking down at myself posing myself before we joined the party so he could get better look at me, I simply replied: "Well? Of course!" 

Light on our feet we glided across the floor, I didn't care so much for fairytales, or whether we looked the part anymore, I was just happy to be here, dancing with Fyero. 


	8. Popular!

Not even half way through our dance, an intrusive atmosphere approached the ballroom. Turning towards the unwilling target, I already knew who it was. Elphaba had just entered, scowling, eyes daring towards anyone who's eyes were unlucky to meet them. On cue the sociable circled the outcast, laughing, recoiling away from her. In response, like a dog defending its territory, doing towards them, daring them, as they run. 

I'm watching this in total confusion! "What in oz is she doing?" I thought. "Just standing there, unflinching, pretending not to have a care in the world. Is she insane? No one wants her here, and she knows that! She doesn't even run and hide in shame?" I've seen plenty of girls like her run in shame. 

My thoughts were interrupted, than stabbed by guilt as she found herself in the middle of the ballroom, pulling out that wretched hat I gave earlier. My falsehood had finally caught up to me. 

Starting to dance I realize probably for the first time in my life, I was ashamed of myself. This was my fault, my wrong doing, and she was paying for it. I remember back to the girls who looked down on me for being rich, and having everything. This girl was no different. 

Yet, I was the one who passed the judgement this time. 

"Well, I'll give her one thing, she sure doesn't give a twig of what anyone else thinks." Fyero admitted.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, at his lack of perception. _"Of course she cares, she just pretends not to. I feel awful"_

"It's not like you it's your fault." Fyero said innocently. 

At that I couldn't help but look down at my feet in shame. Turning to Fyero, I gave him a look to say I'll be right back. 

This was my mess, and I had to fix it. Walking a bit hesitantly towards the dancing green girl. I could feel the skepticism from people around the room, watching waiting to see what I was doing. Coming closer, Elphaba noticed me. Stopping for a moment, I could tell by the look in her eyes, that she knew full well what I had done. Further stinging my heart with guilt, probably allowed words of good intention slip through. Trying to lessen the tension, I gesture towards her. _"May I cut in?"_

Elphaba, understandably looked at me, with suspicion, but also equal confusion as the rest of the room. Not wasting anymore time, I started to mimic her style choice of dance. If someone asked me what I was doing, only Oz would know, because I must be crazy or stupid, for taking it this far. Still being one of the crowd, if one joins the rest will sure to fallow. 

Seeing I wasn't making any progress, Elphaba just stood there still keeping a safe distance as I could see her puzzling in her mind as she watched me in my own shame. Than I realized, if I was going to do this, I had to do it my way. 

Turning her awkward dance, and weaving it into a graceful one, leaning it towards a dance of two, my goal started to take shape. 

Elphaba taking my lead, went with it, and before we knew it, everyone was dancing along with us. 

Us! Not just me, but with us. Elphaba was smiling! She was actually dancing hand in hand with people. No one cared anymore, we were just all having fun. All of us. I caught a glimpse of Fyero, he looked impressed, and also enjoying this chorus. I thought I was happiest when dancing with Fyero, but now I was beaming with joy inside and out. 

* 

_"Your very first party ever?!"_ I exclaimed as I clutched my pillow. Now in our dorm, we were both so giddy from the party, we couldn't think of sleep. Elphaba thought for a second. 

_"Do funerals count?" _She asked.

_"It's your very first party! Yay!" _I exclaimed with hands comically in the air. 

We talked the whole night, of Elphaba's family, and even finding ways to help Elphaba become popular, now that we were friends, why shouldn't I help this poor girl out of her outcast state. The party was a clear success. If we do it right, she won't be the laughing stock of the school! 

Figuring coloring, makeup, fashion, social skills, it was all text book to me. Whilst piecing together our game plan, I was my cheery, happy self. Inwardly, I was growing rather annoyed. 

Normally when helping the outcasts back home, they always beamed with excitement, and pride. Thankful for my good heart to help them. Elphaba wasn't doing any of that. She just sat there, smiling, or trying to be patent as I invaded her space. 

_"Doesn't she know what this could mean for her? I was helping her find her way, why isn't she over joyed or thankful for my guidance?" _I thought to myself. 

Even when finally making a break through, with pink looking good with green, Elphaba still wasn't satisfied. She just took off. Class wasn't for another three hours by that point, but into the bathroom she went, preparing for class. 

_"Your welcome."_ I murmured as she left. _"Even though you protest your disinterest, I know con-definitely, you're going to grin bare it, your newfound popularity! Because now with me, you'll be one of the popular. No one will dare say anything now with my approval." _

* * *

*

Admittedly I was grateful Elphaba had offered to help tutor me in history, and magic class with Madam Morrible. Sitting in Math, was a breeze, but shrewd reminder that my talents had its limits. 

Finally with class done, I went to find Fyero. We planned lunch together, in the outside courtyard. 

Finding him near on a bridges over a small stream, he looked lost in thought. Walking towards him, he didn't seem to notice my presence. Folding my hands behind my back, walking like a child towards him, playfully smiling before I knew that wasn't working either. Okay this was going no where.

_"Umm Fyero?", _I said playfully, grinning a cute grin. He looked towards me, before he snapped out of it, smiling, as I hugged him, walking hand in hand, I was very much pleased. 

He didn't talk much during our lunch. Yesterday he always had something to say. However today he didn't seem his laidback self. 

Thinking a bit more on it, I realized. _"Duh, Galinda, it's the day after a party, of course he's going to be tired out." _It was fine, I was happy to do the talking for both of us for today.

* * *

* 

In the Outdoor courtyard, Diana and I were studying for our up coming essays. Looking up, I noticed Elphaba in the distance, walking whilst looking down at a book, no surprise. 

Waving my hand in air, I started to call out from our table,_ "Elphaba, over here." _Suddenly my hand was grabbed, and pulled down. Looking towards Diana in confusion. 

_"What are you doing?"_ She frantically whispered, looking towards Elphaba's direction than to me. 

_"What? I thought she'd like to join us."_ I said. Looking back at Elphaba who must have not heard me, as she was still walking, looked down at her book. 

_"Galinda, sweetie, I know your friends with Elphaba now, but you don't have to have her around all the time. She's just a lowly girl, bastard, daughter of who knows what. You don't have to be so good all the time."_

I looked at Diana shocked. _"What?!"_ I thought. Elphaba was may not be much of a looker, but she's kind, honest, and she's really a great person once you get to know her. 

Diana was right about one thing though, she isn't the type to be with girls like us. In truth I was a coward. Diana is a girl like me, we're role models. Pretty, and popular, with all the connections our families have to offer. Elphaba was a pity friend. But to me, she wasn't. She was my friend. No, Elphaba would just have to understand. 

Well, actually no, Elphaba is really has her perks. She's helped me with my history and writing classes. She really brings it all to life. However, I need her to help me pass Madame Morrible's class. 

At this Diana's expression turned from frown to approving expression. 

At that I went further, by stating: _"Besides, if she really gets the Wizard's attention, than who do you think will get connections too?" _

At that Diana wrapped her arm around me, and stated, "well when that happens don't forget your real friend", she said tentatively. 

I felt my heart ache at my words, but I didn't know what else to do! Diana has connections, her family has connections, and she's also a popular. What is a girl to do? No, this was my world, and I knew better. This wasn't anything new, so why am I so upset? 

*

Fyero was still not talking, it's been a week, and he still lingers in his own world._ "Fyero? Dearest?"_ I waited for his response, but he only stared blankly ahead. 

We were sitting at a local shake shop. I figured if I sat right next to him, close even, he'd be happy to be his charming self. The chocolate shake sitting in front of us, stupidly existent, as we sat there. 

Thank goodness the shop was empty besides us. Otherwise I'd feel a bit embarrassed. Me Galinda Upland unable to keep the attention of a guy. Even if it's an aristocrat like Fyero,

I've even written to my parents about Fyero, being my boyfriend. They're over joyed and happy at my prospects. Father seemed unenthusiastically surprised when I mentioned my magic lessons. Clearly my father doesn't see me in the art of magic. A childhood dream, but really I'm made for flare not pulling things out of midair.

_"Fyero?" _I said a little too loud. He snapped out of his trance, than pulled himself together. Extremely relieved, I could feel myself relaxing against him.

_"Fyero, you've been quiet lately, what's wrong?"_

He smiled and brushed it aside, turning back into the Fyero I know, we chatted for an hour, finally finishing our chocolate shake, we walked home in ease despite the chill in early autumn air. 

Only two months into school, and already my dreams are becoming reality. Walking up to my dorm door, I turned to give Fyero one last kiss, about to lock lips, the door behind me opened. Elphaba was also caught off guard. 

_"Oh, sorry!"_ She said, before scurrying passed us towards the elevator. She was gone before I could say anything.

Taking a sharp sigh, before turning towards Fyero, he was still looking towards the elevator. _"Umm Fyero?" _Snapping out it, he replied with a smile. I made sure he enjoyed my goodnight kiss, before closing the door still leaving him unsatisfied. 

* * *

*

I was finishing in my journal, as Elphaba came back to our dorm room. She hesitantly walked in, looked about like any teenager not wanting to get caught, sneaking back in. 

_"Hey, Elphie! Where'd you go?" _I watched as she made her way to her side of the room. 

_"Oh umm, I had a library book to return."_ She replied

I didn't recall a book in her hand, but really I wasn't paying attention either. _"Oh okay." _

_"How was your date?"_

_"Oh, wiztacular!"_

Elphaba laughed. _"That's great." _

For a moment I thought I heard a double meaning in her tone, but I shrugged it off. Without knowing it, I've learned to let down my guard with Elphaba. 

She's always known who I am, so really no need to wear a mask around her. She doesn't have the social skills to be a threat, nor is she an enemy, so she's a safe bet. Still knowing this, it's terrifying!

I've spent my entire life, dancing this old waltz. Who is she to ignore the walls, lines, and rules. Why am I mad, or why am I not mad? 

Elphaba started chatting about Nessa and her worries about the girl. Elphaba is a loving sister, but she really ought to stop worrying about her. 

Nessa is fine, Boq has been a great distraction for her. Nessa is always beaming, even making me Fuge brownies as a thank you, for introducing her to Boq. These two sisters have been distanced in some way or form. Makes you pity them in a way. 

Elphaba seems to becoming more open though!

Only two months of knowing each other, its becoming as if we've always known each other. 

Diana's words intrude my head sometimes. Whenever with my friends, Elphaba has sensed their disapproval, and has only really came around when Boq, Nessa, and Fyero are around too. A balance comes across allowing the lines to be ignored.


End file.
